


［aph］海洋的恋歌（朝耀）

by reborn233



Category: APH - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reborn233/pseuds/reborn233
Relationships: 亚瑟·柯克兰/王耀
Kudos: 4





	［aph］海洋的恋歌（朝耀）

海盗英x海神耀

潮汐推着平静的海面，将月亮撞了个稀碎，浪花拍打着礁石的声音悦耳又动听，在夜色中显得难为的宁静。  
亚瑟·柯克兰躺在沙滩上难得享受着在岸上聆听浪潮的时光，尽管这并非他所愿。  
亚瑟·柯克兰是名海盗，更是一名出色的海盗船长，他的日/不/落/帝/国/号令人闻风丧胆，他的名声也为人传唱。  
他寻找着传说中可以让人长生的宝石——海神之泪。  
在几乎要得到它的时候，他遇到了强硬的对手，将他击入了海中，混乱中狼狈的柯克兰船长抱住了个木桶勉强游到了附近的海湾。  
木桶中没有他喜欢的朗姆酒，而仅仅只有一张渔网。  
靠着这张渔网他在这海湾生活了三天，他的船员还没找到他，说明情况并不乐观。  
但柯克兰船长向来随遇而安，腥咸的海风与如银铃般的浪花让他分外心安。  
海就是他的他的恋人、他的神国、他的信仰……

“My heart is pierced by Cupid”

“I disdain all glittering gold”

“There is nothing that can console me”

“but my jolly sailor bold”*

海浪拍击礁石的声音中隐隐夹杂着似有似无的歌声，  
似从海中传来  
又似在耳边轻轻吟唱。  
亚瑟警惕的坐了起来，望着不远处的礁石皱起了眉。  
随着歌声渐近，黑色的海水中似乎有一到修长的影子渐渐靠近，直到影子浮出水面，他才看到。  
那是一尾人鱼。  
半长的黑色头发湿漉漉的搭在还挂着水珠的肩上，小巧的脸上有着一副如海神轻吻过一般的精致面容。  
尤其是那双金色的眸子，像是那世间最美妙的琥珀，能将人的灵魂都吸入其中动弹不得！  
他的皮肤犹如珍珠一般的的润泽，嫣色的唇微微轻启，哼唱着这世间最美的歌谣……  
银色的鱼尾轻轻扫过水面，拍出些许水花，在月色的照耀下美得让人挪不开眼。

王耀看着呆呆的盯着自己的人类，心中有些愉悦。  
这次被他选中解决发情期生理反应的对象分外英俊，吃掉有些可惜了呢。  
王耀将手放在礁石上，继续用歌声引诱着落单的水手，发情期无意识释放的腥甜信息素混入了海风，悄悄的撩拨着人的心神。  
那人站了起来，一双祖母绿的眸子中是难以言说的欣喜，那金色的短发在月光的照耀下十分耀眼，但王耀总觉得似乎有些不对，但一时又说不上来……

天上是什么东西……

网？！

被猝不及防困入网中的王耀又惊又怒，他是海神，什么时候受过这种屈辱！  
正想挣脱，但粗糙的渔网蹭着因发情期而分外敏感的身体，让他当下就软了身，王耀低喘了一声，疑惑的盯着眼前这个努力将他拖向岸边的男人。  
“嘿！这鱼不错，可以用来做仰望星空！”

鱼？！  
好吧，王耀承认自己现在确实是条鱼，但仰望星空是什么！  
海神的直觉告诉他这绝不是什么好东西！

尽管如此，王耀挣扎着，却被渔网越缠越紧，但信息素却如同泄了洪一般散了开来。  
当亚瑟意识到不对的时候似乎有些晚了，跨间支起的帐篷让他觉得有些尴尬。  
原来人鱼也有第二性征吗？  
亚瑟发现这尾人鱼的信息素与海的味道极为相似，以至于一开始他竟都没有察觉。  
人鱼在接触到陆地后，那漂亮的银色鱼尾渐渐化作了人类的双腿。  
哦！该死！他现在简直和人类无异了！  
挣扎未果的人鱼光洁的肌肤上留下了些许绯色的勒痕，看起来分外可怜，但却又带着些许残虐的美。  
肌肉均匀的分布在那双属于人类的腿上，没有丝毫赘余，一如他的肌肤，在月光下泛着珍珠一般的光泽。大腿根部因发情期而挺立的性器也是那般漂亮，透着微微的粉色与晶莹的水渍，可怜的吐着遗漏的体液。  
亚瑟是真的慌了，他虽也与不少omega发生过关系，但也仅仅是为了解决发情期的生理反应。  
日不落帝国号的柯克兰船长，对于感情似乎十分慎重，以至于他的船员们调侃船长的恋人其实是这无边无际的大海。  
眼前的omega是个人鱼，还是个发情期中的人鱼，对待omega分外绅士的柯克兰船长当下犯了难。  
柯克兰船长对于omega的信息素向来有一套，但这尾人鱼夹杂着如海一般腥苦味的信息素似乎与他的契合度异常的高。高到他情不自禁，高到他引以为傲的自制力在他面前一文不值。  
而同样，被他信息素影响着无意识释放着如红茶般甘洌的信息素也将王耀折磨得分外可怜。  
早就湿得一塌糊涂的软穴更是不断分泌着体液，粗糙的网更是折磨着每一寸娇嫩的皮肤。手忙脚乱的海盗正为他解开这该死的渔网，但很显然陷入情欲中有些恍惚的海盗手脚并不麻利，当网狠狠擦过那挺立的阴茎时，早已被发情期蒸得快要熟透了的海神尖叫着崩紧了身体，修长的双腿无力的蹬着沙滩射出了满满的带着信息素的白浊。  
发泄后处于不应期的人鱼似乎被高潮弄得忘乎所以，腿根轻轻痉挛着，金色的眸子湿漉漉的看他，柔嫩的唇微张，像一只搁浅的鱼大口大口的呼吸着空气。  
亚瑟将他从网里剥出来的同时就被那被情欲折腾得异常“凶狠”的人鱼扑倒在了沙滩上。  
人鱼金色的眸子中映着他错愕的面孔，诱人的唇主动靠了上来，蚕食着他本就剩得不多的理智。  
“等、等等……”人鱼坐在了他的胯间，摇晃着纤细的腰肢一点点用那赤裸的、不断吐着淫液的小穴隔着他的裤子磨蹭着他硬得发疼的阴茎。  
人鱼似乎除了那引人入鷇的歌以外并不会说更多人类的话，只能原始的用那呜咽的声音祈求着更多。  
柯克兰船长终于忍不住将那可怜的人鱼压在了身下，单手握着拿纤细的脚踝将那湿哒哒的软穴曝露在了月光之下，亚瑟碾磨着他的唇，将那喉间的呻吟悉数咽下，早已蓄势待发的坚挺狠狠顶入了那早已准备好迎接任何粗暴对待的软穴。  
亚瑟仰着头发出一声满意的喟叹，亚瑟发誓，他从未有过这般酣畅淋漓的性爱，以至于当本能牵引着他咬破了人鱼后颈脆弱的腺体，精液在人鱼脆弱的生殖腔中成结的时候，反应过来的柯克兰船长竟然比那咬着指尖抽抽噎噎的人鱼更加慌乱。  
亚瑟将自己的衣服披在了人鱼光裸的身上，人鱼轻轻颤了颤缩到了他的怀里，看起来又害怕又可怜。  
但柯克兰船长不知道的是，化作人鱼的海神心里不知道用了多少粗鲁的话问候了他的全家，甚至止不住的可惜。

可恶！竟然敢标记我！还成功了！这让我怎么吃！吃了以后的发情期可怎么过！

亚瑟看着他失神的样子觉得似乎心里某个空缺的地方被填满了，轻轻亲吻着人鱼的额头，在沙滩上写下了自己的名字“亚瑟·柯克兰，我的名字。”  
拉拢着脑袋的人鱼显然听懂了他的话，甚至张开了那微微红肿的唇学着他口中的发音“亚……瑟？”  
“对！”柯克兰船长很显然没想到他的小人鱼会学着念他的名字，激动间显得更加的语无伦次“你呢？哦！我是说我该怎么称呼你……”  
人鱼歪着头看着他语无伦次的样子，眨了眨眼道“耀，王……耀。”  
耀！真是美丽的名字！  
亚瑟欣喜过后将他的人鱼又抱紧了几分，而后祖母绿一般的眸子竟变得无比认真“那么，亲爱的耀，我能邀请你来我的船上吗？以夫人的名义。”

王耀被他带上船的时候脑子里还有些晕乎乎，自己怎么就跟着这个海盗上了船？  
当被日不落帝国号指引者找到亚瑟的船员们看到船长毫发无伤还带回一个漂亮得不像话的omega的时候都差点惊讶得说不出话来。  
“哦！老天！我以为老大会孤寡一辈子最后和大海结婚！”  
王耀并不是很在意船员的的调侃，但听到后面那句话的时候不自觉的红了耳根，偷偷的瞄了一眼身边的船长先生，发现了他的目光后柯克兰船长问他怎么了，有些不自在的海神真想搪塞过去，肚子适宜冒出对食物需求的抗议带走了柯克兰船长的注意力。  
“饿了吗？想吃什么？”  
见他的目光扫过他的船员，亚瑟皱着眉惩戒似的拍了拍他的臀，凑到他的耳边轻轻道“不可以吃船员。”  
王耀瘪了瘪嘴，脑子里不知道怎么就浮现出了亚瑟对他说的第一句话  
“仰望星空？”

当王耀看着看似正常的派皮上伫立着一个个死不瞑目的鱼头的时候，漂亮的脸没由来的有些扭曲，随后将叉子狠狠扔到了威严的柯克兰船长的脸上。  
亚瑟也才反应过来他的omega为什么会对仰望星空产生兴趣，讪笑着接住了叉子将那眼睛泛着诡异的仰望星空递给了船员，让他们赶紧解决，换上普通的鱼汤。  
身为海神的王耀几乎没有与人类生活过，为了不让船员对他起疑，亚瑟也很乐意晚上索取着他的omega，让他白天精疲力尽的在船长室补眠。  
亚瑟并没有放弃对海神之泪的寻找，无关长生，也无关宝石，让他疯狂的是驰骋大海探险时的畅快与征服财宝所带来的满足感。  
所以那蔚蓝的宝石自始至终牵动着亚瑟的心。  
当他抽出剑指挥着船员进攻时，亚瑟有一种预感，他会得到海神之泪，再没有人比他的小美人鱼更适合那蔚蓝色的宝石了！  
黑色的风暴即将来临，但他并不畏惧，指挥着船员放下帆追击着上次将海神之泪从他手中夺走的混球们。  
海盗们的厮杀粗鲁又血腥，很快船上便被杀喊声覆盖。  
王耀盯着从门缝下缓缓淌进来的血，腥甜的味道迅速充斥了整个鼻息。  
伴随着一声巨响，船长室的门被人粗暴的劈开，进来的是一个陌生的海盗。  
当他看到船长室还有一个人的时候无疑是惊讶的，但看清他的面貌后当下便狞笑这冲了过来。  
没想到亚瑟的船里竟藏着这样的绝色！  
但他怎么也没想到，那宛如东方最美丽的瓷器一般精致的人儿，在他靠近的时候，那双金色的眸子中没有恐惧也没有惊慌，而是……  
欣喜！  
他更想不到，当他握住美人纤细的肩膀时，那漂亮得不像话的美人竟将嘴张开到了一种不可思议的地步。  
当他看到里面密密麻麻尖利细长如海怪一般的牙齿后恐惧迅速爬满了全身，但他的肩膀已经被这漂亮的怪物钳住动弹不得！  
脖颈被咬断的脆响是意识消散前最后听到的声音。  
用餐结束后，王耀满足的收起了牙齿，像贵族一般对着镜子擦拭着唇边的血迹，但衣服上的血污却是一时半会儿清理不干净的。  
王耀也难得再去换，船舱外的打斗声仍然没有消退的意思。  
风暴已然来临，愤怒的波涛将船身掀得摇晃不断，但王耀却稳稳当当的站了起来，如往常一样出了船舱。  
当亚瑟看到他时心里没由来的一惊，甚至想让他跳到海里暂时避避风头。  
“嘿！亚瑟！有没有人告诉你决斗的时候最好不要分神！”  
亚瑟将注意力拉了回来抵挡着对方的攻击，他已经拿到了那蓝色的宝石，但对于宿敌提出的决斗，他自然不会拒绝。  
但王耀的出现让他确实有些担心。  
他的小美人鱼应该乖乖的等着他，不要受到半点的伤害才好。  
想着速战速决的他手中挥舞的剑也越发快了起来，而他的宿敌也并不是想象中的那么好对付。  
王耀站在船边，双手握着船壁，盯着遥远的海面，双唇开合着，吟唱着无声的歌谣，似乎沉浸在了这场伴随着暴风雨的厮杀中。  
当亚瑟看到一人走到王耀的身后，手里的剑即将刺下的时候，心急的他将手中的剑狠狠扔向了他背后的威胁。  
当沉闷的声响从身后传来，王耀回过身看着倒下去的声音轻轻皱了皱眉，但心口忽然的刺痛让他迅速寻找着亚瑟的身影。  
“哈哈哈哈！亚瑟·柯克兰！我说过你会死在我手上！没想到你竟然会为了个omega做到这个地步！”  
亚瑟握着刺向自己胸口的剑，一寸寸将剑抽了出来，看着那狞笑着得意的人，勾起了唇角狠狠刺了下去。  
王耀穿过厮杀的人群赶过来的时候，那平日里意气风发的柯克兰船长脸色苍白得吓人，那祖母绿一般漂亮的眸子似乎也变得暗淡了起来，但他似乎毫不在意，像平时那样握住了他的手，一个冰凉的、坚硬的东西被递到了他的手心。  
“带着它，好好活下去，别再被人抓到了呀……我亲爱的……耀……”  
冰冷的泪水滴在了手背，亚瑟想像平时那样为他拭去他眼角的泪水，但即便是这样微不足道的动作在现在看来也艰难万分。  
亚瑟还想再说些什么，但喉间蠕动着，什么也说不出来，只在意识彻底消散前听到一声似乎携带者大海最深处恐惧与黑暗的沙哑声音——

“My master……”  
“My master！”  
“Master！”  
……

亚瑟没想到自己还能醒过来，脖子上似乎挂着什么东西，低头看到的是闪烁着璀璨星辉一般的蓝色宝石。  
是……海神之泪？  
但好像有有些不太一样。  
他的omega见他醒来，高兴的给了他一个吻，直到那熟悉的如海一般的信息素沁入鼻息，他才反应过来自己似乎没死。  
那致命的一剑甚至在自己身上连疤都没留下。  
难道传言是真的？  
亚瑟询问着船员那日的情形。  
船员告诉他，在他晕死过去后，翻滚的海洋中涌出了无数的海怪，他们尖叫着他们听不懂的语言，疯狂的将入侵的那些海盗拖入了深渊，就连他们的船也被一只巨大的、有着如锯齿般螺旋状锋利口器的章鱼吞噬……  
船员回想着当时的情景似乎还有些后怕，也不知道为什么，那些海怪在将敌人拖入海底后就没再出现……  
那些海怪带走了所有的尸体，但似乎遗漏了船长室的那具。  
但船员们忍着恶心也将那似乎被不知名怪物啃噬得残破不堪的尸体丢入了海中。  
正如他们所信仰的那样——  
大海会吞噬一切，也会包容一切！

亚瑟顶弄着王耀体内最深处的敏感，换来了他一声急促的喘息。  
“海怪会将他们带向何处？”  
王耀轻吻着他的唇，笑了笑“深渊，连同他们都灵魂，最后变成新的海怪。”  
“包括我船长室的那个？”  
耳边的呼吸让王耀觉得有些痒，轻轻缩了缩脖子，蹭了蹭他的肩窝“不，海神会吞噬一切，包括灵魂。所以，害怕了吗？”  
亚瑟愣了愣，巨大的信息量让头脑一向灵活的柯克兰船长一时有些处理不过来。但随后将他的小海神狠狠揉在了自己怀里“我的灵魂早已沦陷……”

end

*：加勒比海盗里面人鱼小姐姐唱的歌，这里借用一下下。


End file.
